


We need a vacation

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hiking, Love, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You and Dean have been together 4 years, but you need a vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

You had been living at the bunker for about four years now with your green eyed hunter boyfriend, Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, the Angel Castiel, their mother Mary, Jack the Nephilim, AU Bobby and Charlie, and other hunters that have come in and out of your lives, but lately you were sick of it all. You were sick of the communal bathroom, crowded common areas, the war room, the library; they always contained people. You were tired of the fact that you and Dean could not have sex without the fear of someone hearing, or even be able to fool around in another room without someone busting in on you. Honestly, you were even just a little sick of sharing a room with the older Winchester. Before Dean uprooted you in into his hunting lifestyle and shared bedroom, you were almost a recluse. You went to work, then home, where you put on your pjs and spent the evenings alone. While you loved Dean, you did sort of miss that; sometimes you just wanted some alone time. Dean was a recluse as well because of all the people in the bunker, so he stayed in his room with you. 

He was watching Hatchet Man on his laptop while you laid down next to him, eyes closed, relaxed, and listening to music from your headphones.

Dean’s laugh kept waking you out of your meditation. You grunted as you turned to your side. After multiple laughs, you sighed loudly, exhaustipated, and got up. “That’s it. I need to get away from here.”

Dean looked up from his movie confused as he looked over at you. “OK. Where do you want to go Babe?”

You got up, placing your hands on your hips, and turned to Dean. “I need to get out of here. I need to be away from people. I need to be alone.”

Dean looked over at you. “OK. You wanna get away from here and go somewhere together.”

That wasn’t what you wanted. You wanted to be completely alone. You missed just being alone, by yourself, no one telling you where to go or what to do, even though at times it was depressing. After starting this amazing life with this beautiful man, you now just want to get away from it all. Maybe you were nervous. Maybe lately, you and Dean were getting closer, waiting to go to that next level of marriage and then babies. You wanted it and you were hoping he did too, and that scared you. Maybe getting away could help you clear your mind and think. You turned to Dean.”I just really need to be alone right now.”

“Oh.” You could see the gears click as Dean fully understood what that meant as he frowned. 

Seeing him hurt from what you said made you sad to see him sad. You didn’t want to hurt him. “I’m sorry Dean. It’s not that I want to be completely away from you. I just need to be alone.”

He then seemed to understand your need of being alone and smiled. “Listen, I know just the place where we both could be alone and still spend time together.”

“OK Dean.” You still weren’t sure you wanted to be alone with him, but knew he wouldn’t want you to be away from his protection, and you decided that it may not be so bad if it was just you two.

You give a small smile and he got up smiling. 

“I’ll go talk to Sam. Why don’t you pack a bag for us.” He continued to smile as you watched him leave the room. 

You packed your bag first with a couple of days of clothes, along with new lingerie you had been holding onto for a special night with Dean. 

When he returned, you had laid out his clothes and he approved all the selections and packed up his bag. 

He moved the cooler from his Impala to your car, as you insisted taking yours because it gets better gas mileage. 

“Sam said that we should be good for at least a week. He’s got other hunters that can help out if he gets a case.” Dean smiled. 

Sam, Cas and Jack join you in the garage as you get ready to leave. You hug Sam and Cas in the familiar warmth of this hugs, sweet and inviting. Jack wrapped his arms around you and hugged you like a kid would their mother. He was a sweet boy, even though he was the son of Lucifer. 

You thought about Dean being away from Sam for so long. You never want to come between the brothers that save the world, but when you got in the car go leave, Dean was smiling. 

“We don’t have to be gone that long Dean. We don’t even have that many clothes.”

He laughed as he reached over and tapped your knee. “We don’t need many clothes where we’re going.” He winked and a rush of desire washed over you. You were finally going to get away to hopefully fulfill some desires on vacation. 

You blushed. You had just had a new IUD put in a few days prior which will give you up to five years of no pregnancy. At your age, you probably won’t need that many years but you don’t mind being fucked into Menopause by the sexy hunter. 

He pulled out of the garage and took off down the road, tuning your car’s satellite radio to the Classic Rock station. You fell asleep within fifteen minutes to the humming of the highway and your green-eyed boyfriend’s singing. While slightly out of tune, he still had a nice, sexy voice and just the happiness he exuded when he sings along to his favorite rock tunes, warmed your heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey sleepyhead,” Dean softly spoke. “We’re here.”

You started to wake, keeping your eyes closed, raising your arms, and arching your back stretching and yawning. Dean watched your back arch, your breasts swell and he swept his tongue across his lips. You finally open your eyes and look over at Dean. “Hey.” Looking out, you saw an old log cabin in front of you. “I thought you were going to tell me when you got to the store.”

Dean smiled. “Already went. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want wake you.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“8 hours. I was starting to worry, but then you gave a cute little snore and I knew you were OK.”

You then looked at the old, worn cabin again. “You’re here to murder me or sacrifice me to the gods.”

Dean laughed. “You maybe screaming bloody murder, but I won’t be killing you or at least I hope not, and the only thing we’ll be sacrificing is my sperm count.”

You laughed. “Hey. I may lose an egg or two in this venture. Plus my pelvic floor was sacrificed shortly after moving into the bunker.”

After your chuckles, Dean smiled. “I got everything in the cabin already in, but you.” 

You got out of the car, when all of a sudden, Dean picked you up bridal style. “What are you doing? I can walk, Dean.”

“I want to carry my favorite girl in. You’re on vacation and I’m here make sure you have a relaxing and amazing time.” He stopped as he leaned in and kissed you tenderly and you gripped the back of his neck tighter. 

“It’s your vacation too Dean.”

“You can carry me in next time.” He laughed as he carried you through the door and set you down on the sofa. You looked around. There was a small TV and fireplace. Against the far wall was a queen sized bed. Rounding out the space was a small kitchen and a small bath with shower.

Dean had already started a fire.

It was chilly out, so he sat down on the couch next to you, putting his arm around you, pulling you close as you leaned your body back against his warm chest, trying to get warm. After a few minutes of relishing in the quiet you sighed. “This is so nice Dean. It’s quiet. There are no people.”

He kissed the top of your head tenderly. “I’m glad you like this Babe. This was one of Bobby’s safe houses. I’ve been here a few times. Usually, it was always Sam, Bobby and me cramped into this little space, but just you and me here is nice.”

You tilt your head all back and looked up at Dean. “It’s cozy.” 

Dean lowers his head and kisses you. You reach back behind his neck and pull him closer to you as you continued to kiss. There was need to this kiss and when you realized you were both alone, you knew what you had to do. When he pulled away, you turned, hiking your leg up and around his lap and straddled him. Lowering his hands, he began to squeeze your buttocks as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

Feeling his erection getting bigger against your ass, you pulled away and began tugging off his flannel shirt. “I think we should start off this vacation off right, don’t you think?”

“Fuck Yeah.” Dean’s shrugged off his flannel shirt, then peeled off your shirt, leaning in and peppering your cleavage with kisses. One hand lowered your bra cup and he leaned in and sucked on your nipple, while his other hand moved up kneading the other breast.

Throwing your head back, you moaned as his hands and lips pleasured your breasts. He finally reached around unclasping your bra, then returned his mouth and hand to your now free breasts. 

He reached up grabbing your head, raising you up for a kiss, and you reached down, pulling off the belt of his jeans. He lifted his arms and you peeled off his t-shirt. Kissing down his torso and sliding down his lap until your knees hit the floor, you began unzipping and pulling off his jeans and boxers, freeing his swollen cock, then licked up the long vein. Dean grunted. You lick up the vein again, swirling your tongue around the tip, pulling it in, as you began stroking his length and squeezing his balls. Dean’s head fell back against the sofa as you continued taking him inch by inch to the back of your throat and begin to suck, eliciting a grunt from him. “Fuck Yeah. Shit.” 

He then leaned forwards, watching your head bob up and down as you continued sucking him off. He finally grabbed your head keeping it still as he began thrusting into your throat. You willed your gag reflex away as he hit the back of your throat; you continued until he began to sputter and finally release. “Fuck Babe. That was amazing.”

You swallowed and licked up what you could, and looked up at him with lidded eyes. 

“Come here Babe.” Dean pulled you up into his arms, kissing you passionately. Digging into the backs of your thighs, you jumped up, wrapped your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck. He got up, carrying you to the bed, jumping in, and cradling you. “My turn.”

You both laugh as he lowered his head to kiss you as his body pressed you into the mattress. He moves his strong leg between your legs as you begin to grind against his thigh, looking for friction.  “Please Dean.” 

Dean kissed across your cheek to nibble your ear, then moved down to your pulse point, and down to the crease of your neck as you moan loudly. He moved down to cover your nipple with his lips and swirled his tongue over it. 

“Oh God Dean.” 

Dean moved down your torso; his lips caressing every inch of your skin. He undid your jeans and pulled them down and off you slowly, then your panties as he made a mental map of your body. “You’re so beautiful.” He looked down at you in admiration.

“I’m not and I know it. I’m fat Dean.” You looked up at him saddened. All of a sudden, your mood changed as it always seemed to do. Depression and negative thoughts always caught you off guard just when you thought your life was perfect. You never felt good enough for the elder Winchester on top of you, even though you had been with him four years. You always wondered why he stayed with you. Maybe it was convenience or just his sense of loyalty. 

Dean stopped you. “Shush. Y/N, when are you ever going to believe I think you are beautiful, I really love you, and want to be with you?”

“Probably never.” 

Dean stared into your eyes. “Listen Y/N. I’m gonna show you how much I love you.”

“OK.” You were still unconvinced, but he reached around the back of your head, pulled you up for him to kiss you passionately.

“Wow!” You were awestruck by the passion he had in his kiss.

“That’s just the beginning Baby. By the end of this trip, you will have to believe how much I love you.”

“OK.” You were still unconvinced.

He continued kissing down your torso, around your hips, and down to your inner thigh. You set up on your elbows as you watched him. Rubbing up and down your thighs, he peered up between your legs like a predatory animal. You laughed until he kissed from one inner thigh to the other, rubbing circles with his thumb on one side while he kissed and nibbled the other and switched, moving closer to the crease of your thigh and groin as your arousal pooled. 

“Fuck.” You began to pant and moan.

“Damn Babe. You are so fucking wet for me. I love that.” He moved in taking a long, slow lick up your slit. 

You grabbed sheets and you moaned loudly as he did it again. “Oh Shit Dean!” He sucked in your clit and your back arched, gripping the sheets tighter. “Oh Fuck Dean.” The coil was tightening. “Please Dean. Just fuck me.” 

His tongue moved down to fuck your entrance; his thumb rubbed your sensitive nerves. “I’m getting so close Dean.”

Back arched, gripping the sheets, legs shaking, you finally came hard on him as you squealed out. 

Dean moved up to your lips, his body sliding between your legs. You kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue and the sheen of your arousal still on his face. 

Dean smiled. “You were amazing Baby.”

You laugh. “I didn’t do anything. You put in all the work.”

“Well, you came beautifully.”

He interlocked his fingers with yours, slid inside you, and waited for you to adjust. 

You felt him fit perfectly inside you and part of you wanted to just stay that way forever, but you wanted more from that moment. “You can move Dean.”

He looked down at you and smirked as he pulled almost out and then thrusted back in. 

Back and forth you went through your dance with him; his yang to your ying. His thrusts sped up; the brutal pace was getting harder to withstand. 

“Are you on the pill still Baby?”

“IUD.”

“Good.” Dean continued thrusting, grabbing the backs of your knees and changing the angle. Then he reached down between your legs and began to rub your clit.

“Oh God. Right there. Yes. Please.” You were a moaning mess.

The thrusts were hitting your g-spot perfectly. You gripped his back muscles, digging your nails in, and your orgasm came shortly thereafter, as you clenched hard around him and you cried out. “Yes Dean.”

Dean continued thrusting, chasing his orgasm. Dean pulled out of you, turning you over to your stomach. He wrapped his arms around your stomach as he pulled you up onto your hands and knees. Massaging your back, then squeezing and rubbing your buttocks, you felt the tip of his cock to your soaking wet entrance from behind. “You OK with this, Babe?”

You nodded, but still sensitive from your current orgasm, so when he slid himself inside you, you leaned down moaning into the pillow. “Oh Fuck.” The pain was beautiful, intense, and borderline painful.

Dean began thrusting again, getting back to his brutal pace, yet the angle was still hitting your already oversensitive core. He leaned over you, wrapping his arms around your waist, nibbling your ear, and then hoisting you up. That caused the angle to change even more and you began shaking in pleasure. He leaned into your ear. “Fuck Babe. I’m getting so close.”

You were flushed against him, feeling him continuously fill you. He kneaded your breasts with one hand and reached down, rubbing your sensitive bundle of nerves with the other. You could only cry out when another orgasm rippled through you hard and fast. Dean began to falter and shudder as you clenched even harder around him. He finally burst, spilling in you. ”Fuck Y/N!” You were both panting and groaning. He let you go as you fell towards the bed, buried your face back into the pillow, and lowered your body to the bed. Your body was still shaking from the orgasms.

Dean covered you with his body and nipped your ear. “That was fucking amazing Babe.”

Still shaking, he gently rubbed your back. “You OK?”

“Too much Dean. I’m jello.” All your bones and muscles felt liquefied from the four incredible orgasms. Dean crawled in next to you, and you slowly found your way over to lay your head against his chest. He smiled. “I’d say the start of this vacation has been amazing.”

You barely turned your head towards his face. “I may just need a safeword now.”

He laughed. He then turned serious. “When did you get the IUD?”

“A few days ago,” you mumbled. “I figured with all the times we do it and forget a condom, I probably need to use protection too. Also, the birth control pills were making me too moody.

That was probably one of the reasons I needed out of there.”

“I was wondering if that was the issue.” He leaned in and kissed your forehead as you fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you awoke, the sun rays slipping through the cracks in the curtains and hitting you directly in the eyes. You turn, wrapping your arms around Dean and burying your face into his chest to cover your eyes.

Dean felt your face against his chest and placed his hand on your waist. “Good morning Beautiful.”

You pulled away and looked into his olive green eyes and smiled. “Good morning sexy.”

He leaned in, kissed you, and began to roll you to your back. You felt his morning erection against your thigh, so you looked up and smiled shyly as he smiled down at you. “How do your feel today?”

“Still like jello. You wore me plumb out last night, Dean.”

That didn’t stop you when he kissed your neck as you wrapped your legs around his waist, and he pushed himself inside you. You sighed happily at him filling you up and he began to move. Before long, you both were moaning and grunting, chasing your highs.

“Fuck Y/N. You’re too good for me.”

“Fuck! You are perfect for me Dean.” You felt yourself clench around him and he began pulsing, releasing inside you as you milked his cock. He kissed you passionately as he softened inside you and pulled out.

After a small breakfast of bagels with cream cheese and coffee, he looked at you. “Wanna go check out a place with me?”

You let the sheet over your breasts fall down. “OK.” You laid back on the bed. Dean moved in, hovering over you. He stared into your eyes. He leaned and you kissed. You began making out like teenagers, caressing everywhere and relishing in the taste of each other. Before you let it proceed further, you pulled away from him. “You know, if you wanna show me this place, if we keep doing ‘this’, we won’t get there until later in the day.”

Dean laughed. “You’re right. I guess we better go.”

“OK. Let’s go.”

You threw on a bra, t-shirt, and jeans and he put on a shirt and jeans. He carried a blanket, sheet, and cooler in his arms as you followed him on a short ten minute path through the woods.

You weren’t much of a hiker, but it was a pretty flat path. You walked with your hand in Dean’s hand as you listened to the birds chirp and squirrels scamper around. When you finally stepped out of the woods, you gasped. It was an open meadow with a spring and waterfall. “Oh my God Dean! This is beautiful.” The meadow had wild flowers growing around. You would consider them weeds at home, but here, they enhanced the look.

Dean got ahead of you and turned to you as you neared the spring. You then walked in front of him. Standing closer to the water. He walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, then nibbled on your ear. “It’s nice, but it’s not nearly as beautiful as you.”

You smiled, reaching your arm back and placing your palm on his cheek.

He smiled as you turned and pulled him in for a kiss. “You always surprise me Dean.”

“Well Y/N.  You give me a reason to.” He smiled. “I knew you would love this place.” His lips moved from yours around your cheek, down your jaw, and down to the crease of your neck, as you moaned.

You finally pulled away from him. ”You know what I would love Dean?”

“What Babe?”

“I just want to be fucked where I can scream out your name so loud and no one can see and hear, but everything can see and hear.”

“Shit! I can do that.” He laughed as he lifted you and kissed you passionately, causing your arousal to begin to pool. He put you down a moment, laying out the blanket, then turned back to you.  Easily jumping into his arms, wrapping your arms and legs around him, he cradled your buttocks and you continued to kiss passionately. He finally dropped to his knees and pressed you down into the blanket, as your kiss got needier.

You peeled off each other’s clothes quickly. He leaned in, his lips covering a breast as he nipped it. Grabbing your hip and wrapping it around his waist, he thrusted into you, need winning out on waiting for you to adjust. You cried out and sucked on his shoulder as he thrusted in you hard and deep. “Fuck Y/N. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Dean.” You raised your head and kissed him.

You cried out as he continued to take you. After your first orgasm, he spooned you, pressing you flush against him, raising your leg over his hips as he thrusted into you from behind and kneaded your breasts. You were screaming out his name that seemed to echo through the meadow. It was extremely erotic and made the experience more pleasurable.

He smiled as you kept moaning out his name and spewing expletives. “Fuck Dean. Fuck!”

After you were done fucking on the blanket, you walked over and dove into the spring and he jumped in with you as you swam around. He watched you swim like a dolphin. “You’re a good swimmer.”

“Thanks. I love to swim and this place is so serene and peaceful.” You rolled to your back, floating and doing the backstroke; your naked body was facing up. Dean smiled and you saw him sweep his tongue across his lips. You loved the fact you were turning him on.

He leaned back and began to float, his semi hard erection indicated your effect on him. You smiled and blushed; your tongue sweeping across your lips as well. He was turning you on as much as you were him.

You turned over doing the butterfly stroke, to breaststroke around the spring.

Finally, you began to tire so you swam up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “This place is beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here.”

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you smiled.

He placed his hands on your buttocks. “You’re welcome Baby.”

“I have an idea Dean.”

“What?” He looked at you intrigued.

You wrapped your arms tighter around his neck, raising yourself up, moving over his erection lowering yourself, letting him impale you. You sighed and and watched Dean’s eyes get big and he grunted. You kissed him as he walked you over to the waterfall.

Kissing under the waterfall, like a shower, he watched as you bopped up and down on his throbbing cock; you were moaning in ecstasy. He leaned in placing his mouth on your nipple as your bodies continued to connect.

“Fuck Dean. I’m getting close.”

“Me too Baby. Me too. Come with me.” He pushed down on your hips, pressing himself closer as his body rubbed your clit, giving you the pressure you needed. As you felt him begin to pulse, you clenched down on him hard and you both came with squeal from you as Dean grunted loudly. As you slowed your movements down, working through your orgasm, you breathlessly said, “Oh God Dean. That was unbelievable.”

Dean was panting as well. “It felt pretty amazing to me too Baby.”

You smiled. He carried you from the spring to the blanket, laying you down and crawling next to you. Rolling to your stomach, you fell asleep, letting the sun tan your skin.

——————————————-

After a long day of making love and hanging out in the spring and waterfall, you both went back to the cabin for some dinner.

Dean started another fire/grill as he cooked burgers and boiled water for Mac and cheese.

“Bon appetit.” He brought you over a plate with cheeseburger and Mac and cheese. “I know we’re not in a five star restaurant, experiencing all the food of the world.” He sat next to you on the couch and you both ate your meals.

“I’m glad we didn’t go to a hotel or a five star resort, Dean. You know me. I’m pretty picky. Plus, I love the serenity of this place. I love being here with you, alone, getting to do all the things we can’t at the bunker without fear of someone seeing us.”

“I’m glad you’re not one of those pretty princesses that want all that five star stuff.”

“I just want you Dean. That’s all I ever want.”

Dean smiled. As soon as you were done eating, he placed the plates on the coffee table in front of you, leaned in, taking your cheeks between his palms, and kissed you tenderly.

The next thing you knew, you were in bed, making love as you could hear rain began to pelt against the tin roof.

Dean touched your cheek as you opened your eyes and stared into his as your orgasms hit. “I love you,” Dean smiled.

“I love you too.” You looked back him, your mouth opened to the shape of an O as you felt bliss move across your face and watched his.


	4. Chapter 4

When you woke up the next morning, you turned to Dean. “I think I might need a vacation from this vacation.”

He smiled. “Me too. Damn Baby. I didn’t realize how much pent up lust you had in you.”

“I’m not the one that hoisted me up mid orgasm and fucked me from behind.”  You laughed looking at your sexy boyfriend. 

“That was a beautiful moment.” He smiled and reached up, lightly traipsing his fingers across your stomach.

You knew what that meant when Dean’s fingers caress your skin. He rolled you over and you made love. It was raining so you spent the day watching bad soap operas and vegging on the couch. As soon as the rain let up, Dean went outside awhile to chop firewood for the fire and you had some alone time to just sit on the sofa and take a nap.

When Dean came in with a pile of wood, he was hot and sweaty. “Man! That was a workout.”

You smiled, getting up to meet him after he laid the wood down near the fireplace. You hugged him tightly, taking in his scent and getting soaked in his sweat. 

Minutes later, you were naked and pressed to the shower wall. Dean leaned in and kissed you as he hiked you up by your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrusted into you, over and over. You cried out, clenching around him as his mouth nipped between breasts. Once you came, Dean turned you to your stomach and thrusted into you from behind as he rubbed your clit and chased his high. Like the other night, you were overstimulated as he continued hitting your g-spot, the pleasure almost painful, but soon he came, and carried you to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, you went back to the spring and waterfall for one more day. Before you shed your clothes to take a swim, Dean smiled at you, visibly nervous. 

“Dean. What’s wrong?”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Me. Nothing.”

“Really Dean? You look… nervous.”

You sat on the blanket near the cooler. Dean had packed up a picnic for you two. “How long have we known each other Y/N?”

“About four years, give or take. Why?”

Dean sat down across from you. “I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend.”

“What are you talking about Dean. You’re a great boyfriend and amazing lover.”

“I’m surly, a drunk, and a sex addict. I’ve killed people; I’m mean; and I do sometimes very bad things.”

You put your hand on his. “You care for your family; I know you’ve fought for me, for Sam, for all of us; you’ve saved my ass on more than one occasion; you’re romantic when you want to be; you can be a tender lover when you want to be; and you put up with me. I’m pretty moody all the time too Dean.”

“I don’t mind your mood. It makes for some nice angry makeup sex.”

“I know we haven’t talked much about taking things to the next level.”

“What level?” You looked confused. “We were friends, became lovers, And we’re pretty much shacked up together. What else is there?”

Dean smiled and he got down on his knee looking up at you. “This.” He presented a box to you and opened it showing a titanium ring with a medium sized emerald. “Y/N. Will you do me the honor and be my wife? Will you marry me?”

You looked at Dean in shock. You never thought much about marriage with him. You knew his job as a hunter kept him from having that kind of life, and you were happy with the life you had with him. However, here he was asking you to marry him. 

He stared at you, waiting for an answer. 

You look at him and smiled, then the tears began falling down. “Yes. Yes Dean Yes. I will marry you.” 

He leaned in and kissed you. His face was beaming, much like yours. He gently placed the ring on your shaking finger. It fit perfectly.  

“It’s beautiful Dean, and it matches your eyes.” You smiled. You put both hands on his cheeks, leaned in and kissed him. 

He laid you back slowly on the blanket, kissing you with need, but tender. Both peeling off your clothes quickly, you caressed every part of your bodies with your hands. 

After the body worship, Dean kissed you again and worked his mouth down to your wet core where he licked from your entrance to your clit.

Sucking in your clit, he pumped a finger in you, then another. “Oh God Dean.”

He continued, then worked his tongue to your entrance as his thumb rubbed your clit. You came shortly after. He then moved up to your mouth as he moved between your legs and pushed himself in you. 

After the sweet and tender lovemaking, he took you into the spring and fucked you under the waterfall. That time was needier and harsher, as he took you from behind against the rocks of the waterfall. 

You stayed late into the evening in the meadow, curling up to Dean for warmth under the sheet. When he deemed you were too cold, he went back to the cabin where you made love on the bear skin rug next to the fireplace. 

“This thing’s itchy,” you groaned.

“I thought you thought this would be romantic and sexy, being you’ve seen all these movies depicting it.” Dean laughed. 

“OK. Well, I did, but this is so itchy and uncomfortable. If you want to continue so badly, you roll over and I’ll ride you.”

He smiled. “I can’t say no to an opportunity to watch you ride my cock.”

He rolled over, as you lined him to you, sank down, and began to bob on his cock as he fondled your breasts.

Moments later. “Fuck this is itchy.” He sat up. You rubbed his back to help the itch, still impaled by him. 

You both got up and moved to the bed. 

“You were right Babe,” he said looking up at you as you returned to riding him. 

At that moment you came. “Fuck. You admit defeat and I come.” You laughed and he chuckled. 

“I’ll admit more often if I get to be ridden like this.”

You slapped his chest, then leaned in and kissed him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Returning to the bunker the next day, after only three days but with renewed energy, you were greeted by Sam, Castiel, Jack, and Mary. 

Dean had everyone sit at the table. “I’ve got news.”

“Ok,” Sam said. 

“Y/N. Show them.”

You raise your hand with your ring finger. “Dean asked me to marry him and I said Yes.”

Mary was most in shock that Dean decided to settle down; however, Sam and Cas knew what Dean’s intentions were before you left. 

Sam came up and and hugged you both. “I’m so glad to hear this guys.”

Cas hugged you both next. “I’m glad Dean has found someone who can give him what he needs.”

“Thank you Cas.” You smiled as Dean wrapped his arms around you. 

Jack was excited because he already thought of Dean as a father figure and you as a mother figure. “I like this,” he boldly claimed and hugged you tightly. “Now another Winchester and then maybe some baby Winchesters.”

“Thanks Jack, but I don’t babies are in the future.”

“Why not?” He looked concerned

“I’m getting too old to have kids, but it’s OK. It would be difficult to protect kids.”

Dean smiled. “We’re good without kids Jack.”

Mary looked at you. “Everyone loves you so much, including my son. I’m interested to see how you fit in this family.”

“Thank you Mary.”

A month later you were still engaged but back to spending most of your time in your shared room with Dean. Everytime you start to feel frustration build at all the people, Dean would look at you and remind you. “We can always go back to the cabin.”

You laughed. “I don’t think my body has gotten over the last visit yet.” You leaned in kissing Dean tenderly as he began to roll you to your back. “We need to keep things quiet.”

He smiles. “Or not. Everyone knows what we’re doing in here, Baby.” He lean towards you. “Let’s be as loud as we can be.”

You laugh. You smiled as you stared into his eyes. “OK Dean. Make me scream your name.”

Within the next few days, the rooms next to yours were suddenly emptied, and some of the hunters decided to leave the bunker. Having fewer people at the bunker gave you back a hint of normalcy. You also created some ‘Do Not Disturb’ and ‘Enter at Your Own Risk’ signs to put up in common spaces, like the gym or Dean’s man cave when you and Dean would occupy it and wanted some alone time outside of your dedicated room.

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please do not post or disseminate this work in any other program, website, etc.


End file.
